ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai X Cave 2.0
The Samurai X Cave 2.0 (also called the Underground Base) is a secret headquarters P.I.X.A.L. built to serve as a storage for the Ninjas' mechs and vehicles. Description The Samurai X Cave 2.0 is a large underground base located inside the Mountains of Impossible Height and underneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Its main purpose was to act as a garage for P.I.X.A.L.'s Samurai X Mech, the Destiny's Bounty, and the new joint tactical vehicles she built such as the Land Bounty, the Rock Cycle, and the Katana 4x4. It was also built to act as a stationary base of operations for the Ninja due to all the previous bases being portable. To enter the Samurai X Cave 2.0, one must hit something at the dartboard which is located inside the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Then you must press the button underneath the dartboard, opening a hidden door leading to an elevator. After that, they scan their hand allowing the elevator to take them down to the Samurai X Cave 2.0. History Shortly after the Oni Invasion, P.I.X.A.L. began working on the Samurai X Cave 2.0 in order to store the Samurai X Suit and Destiny's Bounty. In addition, she began working on new vehicles for the Ninja to use during combat. A Rocky Start In order for the Ninja to visit the Ancient Pyramid in the Desert of Doom, P.I.X.A.L. suggested that they use their new vehicles located in the Samurai X Cave 2.0. Once they entered the Samurai X Cave 2.0, the Ninja were surprised to see such a base and begin exploring. Nya questions one of the inventions which turned out to be the Land Bounty. As soon as the Ninja found their vehicles, they immediately departed despite leaving their belongings. The Belly of the Beast In one of Zane's dreams, he saw Aspheera with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu beneath the Samurai X Cave 2.0. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them (Flashback) Zane gets a flashback about Aspheera banishing him in the Samurai X Cave. Under Siege After the Pyro Vipers invade the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Cole, Jay, Kai, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. flee to the Samurai X Cave 2.0 to seek protection. After realizing they are surrounded, P.I.X.A.L. reveals her backup plan which is an unfinished Titan Mech, so Kai, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L. begin working on it. The Explorers Club Now that Aspheera knows Wu's hideout, the Pyro Vipers begin to break down the door by slamming into its defenses. Back inside, Kai, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L. continue to fix the Titan Mech in order to prepare for the worst. Vengeance is Mine! Still trying to hide from Aspheera, the doors to the Underground Base were about to break, so Cole, Jay, Kai, and Wu hide under the vents while P.I.X.AL. continued to fix the Titan Mech. When the doors disintegrate, the Ninja are nowhere to be found until Jay's sneeze gave away their hiding spot. The Pyro Vipers find them, but P.I.X.A.L. sprints into action and defends the Ninja using the operational Titan Mech. Aspheera, with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, is able to overpower the Ninja, but Lloyd, Nya, and Zane fly in with the second scroll. A lengthy battle pursues, resulting in Zane freezing Aspheera's army. Before it was all said and done, Aspheera manages to break her arm free and attempt to zap Wu with her staff, but Zane saves his master pushing him out of the way and taking the hit himself, causing him to be seemingly destroyed. A Cold Goodbye After Lloyd steals the Traveler's Tea from Master Wu's quarters, the Ninja head down to the Underground Base only to find Wu also down there with Aspheera's Staff. Wu demands back the Traveler's Tea, but the Ninja disobeys their master causing a lengthy fight. In the end, the Ninja were able to defeat Wu by knocking the staff out of his hand while typing him up. Wu attempts to warn the Ninja about the Never-Realm, but Lloyd places a mouthpiece over Wu. After the brawl, the Ninja head to the Land Bounty while P.I.X.A.L. used Aspheera's staff to zap the Ninja into the Never-Realm. When P.I.X.A.L. releases Wu from his captivity, he tells P.I.X.A.L. that Traveler's Tea doesn't work in the Never-Realm meaning the Ninja cannot return to Ninjago. He lied about the Traveler's Tea so he could go alone. The Kaiju Protocol After accidentally releasing The Preeminent from the Departed Realm, P.I.X.A.L. rushes to the Underground Base to get her mech and stop it. A Fragile Hope (Flashback) Lloyd gets a flashback about Aspheera banishing Zane in the Underground Base. Awakenings (Flashback) Zane gets another flashback about being banished. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *101. "A Rocky Start" *102. "The Belly of the Beast" (Dream) *103. "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" (flashback) *110. "Under Siege" *111. "The Explorers Club" *112. "Vengeance is Mine!" *113. "A Cold Goodbye" *124. "The Kaiju Protocol" *126. "A Fragile Hope" (flashback) *128. "Awakenings" (flashback) Trivia *It is possible that the Samurai X Cave 2.0 was constructed to be like Nya's Samurai X Cave only for all the Ninja and not just Nya. Gallery A Rocky Start 5.jpg|The Land Bounty MoS110Security Camera.jpg|The Security Camera Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja's Homes Category:Locations